Image of the Week Nominations
To nominate *Choose an image in the Spoiler-free Gallery or the main Gallery—please avoid images which are major spoilers for new readers. *Edit the "New nominations" section adding your chosen picture title and the artist's name. Sign your nomination by adding 4 tildes ~~~~ which will automatically write your user name or IP address and the time. The small print... No registration required. Nominations can also be made on the Malazan Empire forum. Nominations made after a new poll is posted will be added to the next week's poll. A nominated picture will stay on the poll for 2 weeks. Winning pictures can be nominated again after 6 months. Past winners and dates are shown in the Archive. Some images may not be eligible—admin's decision is final. A quick way to see if an image has previously won is to go to the image file (usually found by clicking on the image). If you scroll to the bottom of the page it should tell you which pages the image appears on. If it has previously won, an Image of the Week Archive page will be listed there. ''New nominations - add yours here! Previous Nominations Nominations for poll published February 17th 2019 *Twilight and the Watch by Corporal Nobbs, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 15:13, February 17, 2019 (UTC) *Lady Envy by Dernhelm, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 15:13, February 17, 2019 (UTC) *Reunion by Efirende, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 15:13, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Nominations for poll published February 11th 2019 *Laseen by Harkalé Linai, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 23:16, February 11, 2019 (UTC) *Karsa and Samar Dev by Dejan Delic, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 23:16, February 11, 2019 (UTC) *Mara by Shadaan, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 23:16, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Nominations for poll published February 4th 2019 *Itkovian's Funeral by Artaya, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 19:59, February 4, 2019 (UTC) *Baudin by Tunahai, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 19:59, February 4, 2019 (UTC) *Quick Ben and Kalam by Harkalé Linai, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 19:59, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Nominations for poll published January 28th 2019 *Circle Breaker by Artsed, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 21:49, January 28, 2019 (UTC) *Hannan Mosag by Slaine69, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 21:49, January 28, 2019 (UTC) *Magi of High House Dark, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 21:49, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Nomiantions for poll published January 21th 2019 *Lady Envy and Garath by Artaya, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 19:29, January 21, 2019 (UTC) *Anomander Rake and Mother Dark by Dejan Delic, nominated Coltaine (talk) 19:29, January 21, 2019 (UTC) *Caladan Bruth by Shadaan, nominated Coltaine (talk) 19:29, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Nominations for poll published January 14th 2019 *[[:File:Paran and Silverfox by Efirende.png|''Paran and Silverfox]] by Efirende, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 21:49, January 14, 2019 (UTC) *''Whiskeyjack and Korlat'' by Toraneko, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 21:49, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Nominations for poll published January 9th 2019 *Anomander Rake by Sarinjin, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 19:32, January 9, 2019 (UTC) *Coll by Corporal Nobbs, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 19:32, January 9, 2019 (UTC) *Thorn by Dernhelm888, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 19:32, January 9, 2019 (UTC) *Mason of Death by Mrakobulka, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 19:32, January 9, 2019 (UTC) *Morn by Artaya, nominated by Coltaine (talk) 19:32, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Category:Image of the Week